Games
Minigames, also known as Games, are individual play sessions on Mineplex that vary in length; they are the main feature of Mineplex. Contrary to popular belief, all games on Mineplex are officially referred to as "minigames", even though some may take more than an hour to completely play through, and the planned minigame Clans is a factions-type subserver. There are currently 19 minigames, with more planned. Types of Minigames Minigames are split into four main categories and a category for holiday events: Arcade, Champions, Classic, Survival, and Holiday. *Arcade minigames don't take much time to pick up, and generally take from 5 to 20 minutes to complete. All Arcade Games can accommodate up to a maximum of 16 players, with a minimum of 8 players required to start the game. *Champions involves players fighting each other in a free-for-all or in teams with customizable kits in order to defeat each other. *Classic games are similar to Arcade minigames, but they are a little more convoluted and take a little longer to complete. Most Classic Games are other games that are recreated in Minecraft. *Survival games force the players to gather resources, survive, and engage in PvP with other players to become the last player standing. *Holiday minigames are only available for a short period of time during select holidays, namely Halloween and Christmas. Completing such a minigame rewards a player with an exclusive prize, such as a morph or a pet. Games can also be in different, abnormal states, which are Beta and Removed * Beta minigames deem a game in its testing phase. Games in this state tend to exhibit an abnormal number of glitches, as well as unbalanced gameplay; minigames such as these can go through a rapid period of change in a short amount of time, without necessarily being documented. * Removed minigames contain all games that were removed for various reasons, some of which being too glitchy or unpopular. See below for more details. List of All Known Minigames 'Normal' These games are the current, main ones on Mineplex, available to the general player populace almost instantly. Champions * ''Dominate 2.0'' * ''Team Deathmatch'' Survival * ''Bridges'' * Skywars * ''Survival Games'' * ''Ultra Hardcore'' * ''Wizards'' Classics * ''Block Hunt'' * ''Castle Siege 2.0'' * ''Draw My Thing'' * ''Master Builders'' * ''Mine-Strike'' * ''Super Smash Mobs'' Arcade ''Mixed Arcade'' is a not a "minigame" per se, but instead links the player to a random, indefinite mix of Arcade minigames. * ''Bacon Brawl'''' (No portal) * ''Bomb Lobbers * ''Death Tag'' * ''Dragon Escape'' * ''Dragons'' * Evolution * ''Micro Battle'' * ''One in the Quiver'' * ''Runner'' * ''Sheep Quest'' * ''Snake'' * ''Sneaky Assassins'' * ''Super Paintball'' * ''Super Spleef'' * ''Turf Wars'' * ''Wither Assault'' (No portal) 'Beta Games' * ''Gravity 2.0'' 'Retired Minigames' Some minigames were retired for various reasons. * A Barbarians Life - Disliked/boring. * Castle Siege - Lack of development and replaced by ''Castle Siege 2.0''. * Dominate - Upgraded and replaced by ''Dominate 2.0''. * Gravity - Upgraded and put into Beta testing as ''Gravity 2.0''.'' * ''Milk the Cow - Game was disliked by a lot of players. * Minekart - Extremely buggy and also deleted permanently. * MineWare - Buggy and supposedly "annoying". * Search and Destroy - Very unbalanced/gameplay problems * Snow Fight - Buggy and unliked by many, development never put it in a good state. * Squid Shooters - Widely disliked/unbalanced. * Super Smash Mobs Domination - Unknown reasons, may simply have been disliked due the fact that it was a hybrid game with no unique features. * Team Dragons - Removal assumed to be because it needed many players. * Tug of Wool - Just a proof of concept. * Undead Escape - Replaced by Dragon Escape. * Zombie Survival - Unknown reasons, likely replaced by Death Tag. 'Planned Minigames' Minigames that have been approved or announced by Mineplex staff. * Capture the Pig * Clans * Snow Sprint - Created by Wurp on December 26, 2014. Approved by Dooskee on April 14 2015. * Slime.io - Chiss has announced on the idea thread that they had already been working on the game, and would be added soon!. 'Holiday Minigames' These minigames were only available for a limited time during the holiday they are based around. Winning these games gave exclusive Cosmetics. * Halloween Horror - Wave based survival game. Final level is to kill the pumpkin king and his minions while staying alive from the many other monsters such as giants, skeletons, zombies. * Christmas Chaos - Team-based puzzle game. Many different tasks such as moving parkour, mining out a tunnel, standing on specific colors of wool while avoiding enemies. Category:Minigame